Tarot and Raven's Gamma Lover
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Hulk is transported to Tarot's world following a vicious brawl with the Juggernaut, he is asked by the gorgeous and voluptuous witch to help her find her sister Raven Hex. As they go through numerous adventures and hilarious scenarios together, Tarot and Hulk start to develop certain feelings for one another... Rated M for violence and LOTS of sexual content.


( **New York** )

Hulk is battling Juggernaut in the streets of New York. Juggernaut had been hired by the Leader to kill Hulk as payback for ruining his plans to turn all life on Earth into a gamma monster. The two lock fists and grind their teeth, growling like beasts of primal fury and rage. Hulk kicks Juggernaut away and proceeds to punch him again and again, pushing him back with each hit until he hits him with a vicious right punch, sending Juggernaut flying through a wall, and Juggernaut is knocked into the inside of an Oscorp lab, startling the scientists working inside. Hulk soon enters the lab, getting the scientists to quickly evacuate the lab as the two large superhumans resume their brawl, with Hulk repeatedly punching Juggernaut and slamming him into walls before Juggernaut counters by kicking Hulk against a strange machine, which starts going haywire while Hulk and Juggernaut continue to fight, exchanging vicious punch after vicious punch, which was making the entire lab shake. Before the fight could conclude, a massive explosion went off, enveloping the two muscular brawlers in a bright flash of light...

* * *

( **Unknown Earth Dimension** )

Hulk wakes up on the ground in a dark forest, groaning as he slowly sits up and rubs his head, confused by his current location as he takes in his new surroundings. " ** _Huh? Urgh...Wait. I was fighting Juggernaut a few seconds ago. How did I end up here_**?" Hulk asks himself in his thoughts as he stands up. Before Hulk could even start to look around to get a grip on what's going on, he hears the all too familiar sounds of a fight going on nearby. " **Sounds like a fight**..." Hulk said softly before leaping towards the fight with a grunt. When he lands, Hulk found himself standing outside a small cemetery and sees a man dressed up in a skeleton costume. " ** _Hmm...that looks a bit like Ghost Rider..._** " Hulk thought to himself as he watches them and fighting extremely strange pumpkin creatures. Wanting to get in on the action, Hulk lets out a roar as he runs into the fight, smashing and killing several of the pumpkin creatures, though he gets poked by a poisonous barb from one of them while the man in the skeleton suit gets deeply scratched by another one of the pumpkins. As Hulk stands victorious, the man falls to the ground and passes out before he can even thank Hulk for helping out. " **Killer pumpkins? This place is weird...** " Hulk said to himself, unaware of a surviving pumpkin sneaking up on him. However, before it can attack, a sword slices the pumpkin in half. Hulk spins around and is stunned beyond belief by what he sees: a super sexy redheaded woman adorned in a scantily clad armor bikini. She had piercing green eyes and her breasts were unbelievably huge. This woman looked like a goddess.

"You okay?" Tarot asked Hulk, who was so awestruck with Tarot's beautiful and flawless body that it took him a moment to process everything before looking at her and nodding his head. "I'm Tarot. My real name is Rowan, but everybody just calls me Tarot." She says as she holds her hand out to him.

Hulk looks at her hand, gently shakes it, and smiles at the gorgeous woman. " **Hulk**."

"Pleasure to meet you. You're probably confused, wondering where you are." Tarot said.

Hulk chuckled and nods his head. " **Yeah. You could say that**."

"Well...when you arrived here, I was supposed to meet you upon your arrival...to ask for your help." Tarot said.

" **Help you? With what, putting on some actual clothes**?" Hulk teased as he snuck another peek at her body again.

Tarot laughs and shakes her head. "You're funny. No. I need your help to find my sister, Raven Hex. Please. You have to help me."

Hulk gives Tarot a confused look; he had no clue what the hell she was talking about, and was even more confused by the name of Tarot's sister. Before he could actually say anything, he started to feel very dizzy and woozy as a result of the poison from the pumpkin creature. Hulk groans as he falls to his knees and then changes back into Bruce as a result of a magic spell in the poison.

"Whoa..." Tarot softly exclaimed as she witnessed his transformation and bent down to see if he was okay. She reached her hand out to touch Bruce's cheek, only for a brief wave of electricity to course through both of them and Tarot received a tarot card of Love, much to her surprise.

"Unnh...What is that?" Bruce asked as he witnessed the Love card materialize out of thin air.

"It-It's nothing." Tarot lied in response to Bruce's question before helping him stand up. "Let's get you to my house and we can come up with a plan to save my sister." As she helps Bruce walk, he suddenly passes out. After he passed out, Tarot took a long look at Bruce and thought, "This guy is so handsome...Especially when he was that green beast..." She then smiled lightly before teleporting herself, Bruce, and the man dressed as a skeleton to her mansion home.

( **Tarot's Mansion** )

- **Tarot's Bedroom** -

After arriving home with the unconscious Bruce and the man in the skeleton suit, she puts Skeleton Man on the couch and softly lays Bruce down on her rather luxurious bed, covering him up and smiling as the former gamma scientist sleeps. " _Man, he's so handsome._ " Tarot thinks as she watches Bruce sleep for several more minutes. " _I just hope Raven Hex is okay. Hang in there, sis...wherever you are..._ " She adds before laying next to Bruce on her bed.

However, a light knocking was heard on Tarot's door. Tarot gasped and put on a robe, though her big breasts were still noticeable underneath it. Once she was covered up, Tarot opened the door a bit to reveal her mother.

"Tarot, why are you in your robe?" She asked Tarot, who was usually seen wearing only her armor bikini.

"Uh...I got cold." Tarot lied as her mother managed to spot Bruce sleeping in Tarot's bed.

"Mmm...who's he?" Tarot's mom asked in a suggestive tone.

Tarot's eyes widen as she looks at Bruce. "N-Nobody..."

"Tarot...is he another conquest of your carnal desires?" Tarot's mom teases, as Tarot was known for being quite nymphomaniacal at times.

"No. It's different this time, Mom. Go to sleep." Tarot said in embarrassment.

Tarot's mom giggles. "Okay...but you better hope Boo Cat doesn't see him. He's quite handsome. Can I have him after you're done?" She teases more, making Tarot blush in further embarrassment as she closes the door.

"Ugh...why does Mother always think when I bring a guy or girl over, it's purely for sex...?" Tarot moans as she gets back into bed with Bruce.

* * *

( **Author's Note** )

 **Me and my fantastic co-writer Jason Chandler decided to completely rewrite this story. Just a heads up to anyone who decides to read this story and might be confused by the structure of the following chapters.**

 **Expect tons of shenanigans as the story continues!**


End file.
